sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan Cussons
Captain Dylan Cussons was a member of he United States Air Force intended to be assigned to Stargate Command Team 1. Physical Description *'Height:' 5'10" (1.78M) *'Weight:' 230LBS (104.33KG) *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color:' Brown *'Hair Style:' Short *'ATA Gene Status:' Positive *'WTA Gene Status:' Negative *'GTA Gene Status:' Positive - Gene Therapy Education *'Primary:' Crosswoods Elementary *'Secondary:' Jacarda High School *'Post Secondary Education:' Louisiana State University **No Degree - Dropout *'Military Education:' Lackland AFB *'Officer Candidate School:' United States Air Force Academy Family *'Father:' Philip Cussons *'Mother:' Samantha Cussons *'Brother:' Ricky Cussons *'Brother:' Riley Cussons *'Pet:' Cozi (Siberian Husky) Career History *Basic Training, Lackland AFB **09/24/2013 – 01/24/2014 *Officer Canidate School, United States Air Force Academy **01/30/2014 – 03/02/2016 *Black Ops Training, Fort Lauderdale **03/10/2016 – 08/19/2017 *Black Ops Mission, Mpumalanga - South Africa **09/25/2017 – 03/07/2022 *Medical LOA **03/10/2022 – 10/01/2024 *Offworld Training, Stargate Command **10/10/2024 - 11/01/2024 *Team Member, Stargate Command Team 1 **11/01/2024 - 11/04/2024 Promotion History * - Recruit: 09/24/2013 * - Cadet: 01/30/2014 * - 2nd Lieutenant: 03/02/2016 * - 1st Lieutenant: 12/29/2021 * - Captain: 10/05/2024 Background Dylan Isaac Cussons; Jao to close friends and family, was born in Benton, Louisiana to Mr. and Mrs. Philip Cussons. From day one Dylan was a playful, energetic child. He was almost never sick; except for the occasional cold or strain of flu. At the age of 10, the young boy at thought he had grown up and knew exactly what he wanted to be; and that was an Air Force Fighter Pilot. He loved flying more than anything in the world, but after a tragic accident in which he lost his best friend due to a plane crash, he changed his tune. At the age of 19; being just old enough to join the Air Force; he did just that. At first; after he completed Basic, the powers that be had wanted to assign him as 3E4XE; which in layman's terms meant 'Pest Control Specialist.' Dylan wasn't thrilled about becoming a 'bug squisher', and thankfully managed to get out of it when he joined the Black Ops program; being one of the youngest to join... or so he was told. Once he finished his Black Ops training, he was sent on a 5½ year mission to Mpumalanga, South Africa. During that time he and 8 other people from America worked closely with the SAAF (South African Air Force) to help bring a war that had been brewing down there to a close. This aid wasn't supposed to be on the official country docket for the US, which was the main reason the mission was listed Black Ops. It was during his time in South Africa that Dylan was promoted to First Lieutenant. As the mission was drawing to a close, Dylan was injured; not by gunfire or anything like that, but by debris. A large hurricane formed and slammed right in to Mpumalanga; and because hurricanes were so rare in those parts, many of Mpumalanga's residents were unprepared. After the hurricane passed, those few American soldiers worked to help rescue South African citizens Dylan was working to free a man who was trapped under a semi collapsed wall when a large tree crashed down right on top of him; the tree having been damaged by the storm. Dylan was rescued and shipped back to the States where doctors said that he would probably never walk again, however Dylan surprised everyone by making a full; yet slow, recovery. A year later he went back to the USAF, requesting and being granted a transfer to the SGC, and after some training he was promoted in rank to Captain and granted permission to join the premiere team, SG-1, which is where he currently is. Category:United States Air Force Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:Inactive Player Character